Conference call systems have long facilitated audio communications between participants at different locations. More recently some conference systems allow real-time video communications between participants. This allows a participant at one location to view live video and audio of other participants speaking even though those other participants may be very far away. Being able to view the other participants allows for a more productive conference as the participants can view each other's facial expressions, gestures, or other visual information that cannot be seen during an audio call.
While video conferencing has surely enhanced experience of remotely located participants, video conferencing falls short of making remote participants feel as though they are all in the same room. That is, participants sitting in a conference room watching other participants on a display screen does not adequately simulate those other participants being within the conference room. However, virtual reality headsets are now available that visually immerse users in visual experiences, such as video games. Similarly, augmented reality headsets are able to display information to a user while that user is still able to view the scene around them.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein provide methods, systems, and computer readable storage media for presenting a meeting between remote participants. In a particular embodiment, a method provides, during a conference session, compiling view information used to determine a first view seen by the first participant. The method further provides receiving conference video comprising at least video captured of a second participant remote to the physical location of the first participant. Also, the method provides presenting the video captured of the second participant such that the second participant appears at a first position of a meeting location in the first view to the first participant.
In some embodiments, the conference video further comprises video of the meeting location and the method further provides presenting the video of the meeting location.
In some embodiments, the method further provides transferring the view information to a conferencing server. In those embodiments, the conferencing server uses the view information to process the video captured of the second participant to account for a viewing angle of the first view relative to the first position of the meeting location.
In some embodiments, the method further provides using the view information to process the video captured of the second participant to account for a viewing angle of the first view relative to the first position of the meeting location.
In some embodiments, the meeting location comprises the physical location of the first participant.
In some embodiments, the method further provides determining where the first position is located within the physical location.
In some embodiments, the conference video further comprises video captured of a third participant remote to the physical location of the first participant and the method further provides presenting the video captured of the third participant such that the third participant appears at a second position of the meeting location in the first view to the first participant.
In some embodiments, the video captured of the second participant includes audio captured of the second participant and the method further provides presenting the audio captured of the second participant such that the audio captured of the second participant appears to be coming from the first position of the meeting location.
In some embodiments, compiling the view information comprises capturing video of a physical scene outward from the front of the HMD.
In some embodiments, the method further provides receiving information from a conferencing server that indicates the first position of the meeting location.
In another embodiment, a head mounted display (HMD) is provided for presenting a meeting between remote participants. The HMD includes a processing system configured to, during a conference session, compile view information used to determine a first view seen by a first participant wearing the HMD. The HMD further includes a communication interface configured to receive conference video comprising at least video captured of a second participant remote to the physical location of the first participant. Also, the HMD includes a display system configured to present the video captured of the second participant such that the second participant appears at a first position of a meeting location in the first view to the first participant.